Vigilance
by FauxPassGG
Summary: Freddy Fazbear finds himself thrust into a world of chaos, where vigilantes are engaged in a never ending war with the gangsters. Between the Purple Legion, The Masks, Shadowcorps, The Flying Circus, The Rouge Fighters, and countless other vigilantes and gangsters, war is coming. And when it comes, there'll be hell to pay. (Accepting OC's) (Light Swearing Violence)
1. Intro

The dark midnight sky above the city, hanging stars across the sprawling black sky line. Beneath the streetlights, a man walked along, carefully and cautiously. His eyes shifted around, uneasily, up and down the street. He was aware, but not aware enough. A figure was tracking his every move from a rooftop. "Got eyes," she announced. The figure, a light blue rabbit, stood with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, her eyes hidden by the hood of her cloak. The moonlight glinted off of the hilt of her sword. Her name was Blue, a fitting but simple name. She reached back and drew an arrow, stringing it to the long bow she was carrying. The man, meanwhile. Stopped as a car pulled up next to him. Several other men got out, each carrying weapons. "Should I engage?" There was some static in her earpiece. "Negative," came the response. "I'm still a few seconds out." Blue scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well hurry your ass up." Down below, the man opened the briefcase he was carrying on the hood of the black sedan, showing off its contents to the armed men, who nodded in approval. Suddenly, an engine roared from down the street.

A motorcycle suddenly tore around the corner, heading down towards them at full throttle. The driver was a red fox, similarly armed to Blue, who went by the name Red. The men around the car shouted in alarm and tried to take a defensive position. One aimed his pistol at him, but the motorcycle's headlights blinded him. He aimed his pistol at the motorcycle, hoping to land a blind shot. "On second thought take your shot," Red said into his earpiece. Almost as soon as he said this Bleu let her arrow fly. The arrow hit the man with the pistol square in the shoulder, causing him to yell and stumble forward with pain. He looked up and his eyes widened to see that he was now directly in the path of the motorcycle.

Red jumped off the motorcycle seconds before impact, a sword ready in his hand. As he landed he thrust the sword into the chest of another man, who screamed and fell to the ground. A wolf with a scar under his eye raised his tommy gun and began firing it at Red. Suddenly, Blue lept off the building, landing on the wolf and driving a knife into his chest. The wolf screamed as he collapsed on the ground. Red jumped up and grabbed a man with two pistols, slamming his face into the car hood. The man with the briefcase cowered behind the car, his eyes panicky as he tried to find an escape. Unsettled by what he had seen, he ran down the street towards a nearby alley. Meanwhile, the last man, a tall pig with an eyepatch, growled and drew a gun, firing at Red as he jumped into the car.

Red rolled his eyes and shot an arrow through the glass, hitting the pig in his throat. Blue shot another arrow, and the man with the briefcase screamed and fell down, by now a few yards down the street. Red walked over and opened the briefcase, its contents still intact. "That was easy," he remarked. Blue rolled her eyes as sirens wailed in the distance. "Whatever happened to clean and simple?" Red gazed at the bloody scene: the car with a shattered front window, bodies strewn around, and a bloody motorcycle tire track on the ground. "Well, it's better than what we did at Al's Cafe." Blue shook her head and laughed. "That's true." A wailing siren in the distance grew closer, prompting Blue to look up. "We should go." Red nodded. As the two walked away, the man who had to briefcase staggered up. He gasped and fell to his knees, in pain from the arrow in his back. He slowly looked up to see a figure in front of him. "Please…" he begged. The figure in front of him said nothing but drew a sword. "No…. Please…" After a few minutes the figure walked away, wiping blood off of his sword as the starlight bounced off of the mask that concealed his face.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've shifted gears a little bit, and I've decided to try writing an action-ish story. I tried writing one with Cloaks and Daggers, but I sort of gave up on that. Don't worry though, I'm still going to be working on the sequels to Bluer Skies and When December Comes. Not sure how this is going to go, but I guess we'll see.**

 **Red and Blue belong to me.**

 **The OC submission form is still open. Please send the following information to me by PM ONLY.**

Name:  
Human or anthro (If anthro please specify:)

Gender:

Age:

Backstory:

Alignment: (Vigilante, Gangster, Civilian)

Faction: (If Vigilante: Rouge Fighters, Flying Circus, Red and Blue's Faction, Independent Vigilante. If Gangster: Purple Legion, ShadowCorps, the Masks.)

Preferred Weapon (If any:)

Personality:

Appearance/Clothing:

Any other information you'd like to include:

This is a reuploaded story. If you previously submitted an OC you do not have to resubmit. Again, please submit by PM ONLY. I can not accept OC's submitted by review due to guideline violations.


	2. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear threw his coat in the corner before collapsing on the couch with a deep sigh. As he lay on the couch he stared at the ceiling of his dilapidated apartment, mulling over the failure of his life. He had joined the police force to instill peace and justice to the chaotic city he called home. Instead, he was confined to his desk, taking complaints and putting them in a file that was turned in to the chief, an incompetent idiot who tossed the file onto a larger pile sitting on his desk. Freddy gave a frustrated sigh as he sat up.

He stood up, stretching. The city was slowly falling apart, slowly being consumed by a gang war. Just the other day he had witnessed a shootout from his desk at the precinct. He had wanted to go out and stop them, but the only other officer was interested in taking a nap. Besides, the precinct had one gun that was old and unreliable, which sat in the safe in the chief's office. So, Freddy found himself sitting at his desk while the gangs outside blasted each other. Freddy shook his head at the memory as he walked over to his closet, pulling it open.

Freddy kneeled down, opening a safe that sat on the ground. He spun the dial, entering his combination; 1-9-8-7. The safe clicked open to reveal a cutlass, a gift from his former partner who quit the police force years ago. Freddy pulled out the sword, examining it in the dim light. It was made of a special, durable, but lightweight metal. He also grabbed the sheath that came with the sword. Finally, he pulled out a pistol and a holster, something he had "borrowed" from the precinct before the chief confiscated all weapons. There wasn't much ammunition for the gun, so Freddy was counting on his swordsmanship to be enough. A frown formed on Freddy's face as gunshots rang out in the distance. He grabbed another item from his safe: a black hood. Standing, Freddy grabbed a battered kevlar vest (also "borrowed" from the precinct) before leaving his apartment, heading to the roof. It was time for his night job.

About half an hour later, Freddy was standing on a rooftop, watching as a cluster of cars was gathered in a parking lot. It was a local gang, nothing too special. In other words, the perfect target for a lone wolf vigilante. Freddy leaped down from the rooftop, expertly landing on top of a thug. The thug collapsed on the ground with a startled yell. Freddy drew his sword, getting up. "Who the hell is that?!" One of the thugs, a red haired human yelled. The five thugs drew weapons, unsure of what to do. "It's one of those damn vigilantes! Kill him!" Yelled another, an eagle. One of the thugs charged forward with a pocket knife in hand. Freddy easily dodged as the thug thrust his knife forward. The thug stumbled forward and Freddy took the opportunity to stab him to the back. The thug collapsed as the red haired human ran forward, swinging a crowbar. Freddy ducked under and slashed the human, causing him to scream as he fell. The eagle drew a small pistol, firing at him. Freddy jumped behind the cover of a parked car as the bullets shattered the window above him. "I'll go around," he heard one of the thugs whisper, as steps crunched on the asphalt. Freddy smirked and leaped up over the hood of the car, stabbing the eagle in his neck. The last thug, a tiger, ran over from the back of the car, drawing a pistol. As he fired, Freddy pulled the eagle in front of him, using the body to block the bullets. Freddy then shoved the eagle forward, causing the tiger to stumble as Freddy shoved his blade into his stomach. As the tiger collapsed, Freddy looked around in satisfaction of his work. Suddenly, a black sedan pulled into the parking lot, three men getting out. "Shit, man!"

One of the figures shook his head, more in disappointment than disgust. "Damn, Shadowcorps won't like this." As the three walked closer, Freddy realized they were all dressed in purple. Freddy growled and drew his sword. Two of the purple men were armed with rifles, equipped with bayonets, and the third had a knife. One of the men suddenly charged forward. Freddy narrowly dodged the bayonet thrust and smacked the man with the hilt of his sword. As he stumbled forward, the other man fired his rifle, narrowly missing Freddy and shattering a car window. Freddy cursed to himself, there was no way he could get close enough to use his sword. Drawing his pistol, Freddy quickly fired, hitting the man in the shoulder. The one with a knife raised an eyebrow. "A gun? That´s not the one! Shit." The man reached into his jacket and threw something to the ground. The lot was suddenly filled with a bright white light, blinding Freddy. By the time he regained his vision, the car and the men were gone. "Flashbang? How did they…" Freddy muttered. He stood in the lot for a moment, thinking about what the man had said: Shadowcorps.


	3. Chapter 2

Red and Blue

A bear walked along the sidewalk, clutching his coat and growling at the cold wind. The bear, Gold Fredbear, walked down the street before turning into an alley. "There he is," Red remarked. He was standing on the fire escape attached to a worn down apartment. With a leap, Red landed on the ground in front of Gold. Blue, who was leaning against a fence on the far side of the alley, walked forward to meet him. Gold nodded in acknowledgement. "Red, Blue. What's the news?" Blue opened the briefcase she was holding. "Picked this off of a group of PL's." Gold raised an eyebrow, carefully taking an high tech rifle out. He examined it and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Those Purple Legion bastards are better than we credit them for…" Red nodded gravely. "They're already decked out with military grade gear, now this?" Gold clicked his tongue. "Sadly, yes."

Gold shut the briefcase, taking it from Blue. "Look, there's no way that we can do this alone anymore. It worked in the beginning, but now…." Red gave a frustrated sigh. "Ugh... " He knew that Gold was referring to the other vigilante groups in the city. A few of them did fine work, but Red didn't trust them very much. "Who can we work with?" Gold rubbed his chin. "Hmm… Well, you could try the Rouge Fighters… They use brutal but effective tactics. If you don't like that you could try the Flying Circus." Blue nodded. "Yeah, they do good work down in the city center." Red sighed. "Alright, we'll consider that." Gold smiled. "Also, Shadowcorps is up to something, not sure what. They're mobilizing all of their forces. Recruitment's skyrocketed and they're sending everyone from their soldiers to their masters onto the streets. I also picked up a radio message saying that someone killed off a new squad of SLs." Blue shrugged. "Wasn't us, probably one of the other vig facs." Gold shook his head. "It was in a lot on the far side of town. Flying Circus only operates near the center and the Rogues don't stray too far from the factory." Red sighed. "Great, another stray vigilante for us to deal with. Well, as long as he tends to his business we should be fine." Blue pushed off of the wall, clicking her tongue. "Red, you gotta remember we started there too." Red rolled his eyes and gestured to the breifcase. "Let's just get this to Seattle and off our hands." 

A few hours later, the three arrived at a fortified building near an old strip mall. Gold fished a small brass key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Inside, a sofa was shoved to the far wall, in front of a coffee table and old television set. Opposite to the coffee table was a large desk cluttered with bits and pieces of machinery. A girl sat on a stool, eyes focused on a laptop. "Hey Seattle, got something for you." The girl, Seattle Collings, looked up from her work, smiling at Gold. "Hey!" Seattle walked over, carefully taking the briefcase back to the table. "Damn, this is top-tier," Seattle muttered to herself. Blue unslung her quiver and tossed in in the corner before disappearing through another door. Red sighed as he sat on the couch. Gold sat down next to him, and the two watched the television set, showing news from the outside world that neither of them cared for. "About this new vigilante… you said he uses guns?" Red asked. Gold nodded. "Yep. Only one was shot though, strangely enough. The rest were cut up pretty badly, most likely by a sword… something along the lines of a cutlass." Red frowned in thought. "A cutlass? Who the hell uses a cutlass? Some sort of pirate?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Freddy**

Freddy rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his terrible chair. He had been using the precinct's computer to try and find information about ShadowCorps, but he found nothing. Glancing at the clock Freddy stood up and grabbed his coat before leaving. A few minutes later he entered his apartment, throwing the coat aside and kneeling by his safe again. If he wanted information, he would have to find it himself.

Some time later:

 **Freddy**

Perched on top of a rooftop, Freddy watched as a group of men and animals talked amongst themselves near a building. Suddenly, someone walked out of a nearby office. Freddy recognized in the dim light that the figure was a purple rabbit, moving quickly and quietly. Not quietly enough, however, as the gang suddenly moved towards the rabbit, brandishing their weapons. The rabbit tensed up and tried to return to the building, but the gang had him surrounded quickly. Freddy grinned to himself.

"Alright snoop, let's make this short n' sweet," a pig chuckled as he took out a pocket knife. It was at this point that Freddy jumped from the building, landing on the top of the car. Two of the gang members, a bear and a human, turned in shock. Freddy lept onto the other bear, knocking him to the ground, before slashing the human with his sword. As soon as the human hit the ground, Freddy threw a low kick that knocked the pig over before stabbing him as well. The last three gang members drew guns, aiming them at Freddy. Before they could shoot, the rabbit suddenly drew his own pistols, firing them both simultaneously and landing bullets in two of the gang's heads. The third looked around in panic before the rabbit clubbed him over the head with one of his pistols. Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Fine shooting," he accidentally said aloud.

The rabbit twirled his pistols expertly before winking at Freddy. "Why, thank you stranger." The rabbit stuck his pistols back into his coat. "I take it you're one of those vigilantes roaming these streets." Freddy shrugged, turning to leave. "Well, thanks for the save, although I'm pretty sure I could have handled a couple of entry level Shadow Corp thugs." Freddy froze. He slowly began walking again, but his curiosity overtook him. "How do you know about Shadow Corp?" He demanded. The rabbit gave a knowing smile. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm Bonnie, stranger. I know things." Freddy ran the name through his head. "Bonnie… aren't you that reporter that ran stories on the vigilante factions?" Bonnie shrugged. "Yep. And you are new to this whole vigilante thing." Freddy narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?" Bonnie laughed. "Come on, no hardened vigilante would go for months without hearing of Shadow Corp." Freddy growled again. "Well, if you want info this probably isn't the best place. Let's head to my house to finish this talk." Freddy sighed before turning away again. "Come on, it'll be fun… Freddy."

Some time later:

Bonnie sat down in a rather comfortable couch, facing opposite of Freddy. "Well… where should I start? You want to know how I know who you are, or do you want to know about Shadow Corps?" Freddy said nothing, merely stared in annoyance at the rabbit. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I know that a cutlass is especially rare around these parts. I know a former officer was fond of that type of sword. I also know that he would only give something as dangerous and deadly as that to someone he trusted with his life, for example, his shift partner." Bonnie folded his arms across his chest. "I can put two and two together. As for Shadow Corp, will, that's a lot more complicated. Shadow Corp is an informal army, focused on taking control of the city for their own purposes. They depend on their numbers. They seem to have an endless supply of thugs and gangsters at their disposal. They're not the most dangerous out there, but they're still a threat." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Not the most dangerous? Then who is?" Bonnie shrugged. "Depends on perspective… the Purple Legion took over a military base and a top-secret tech lab and have access to unbelievable weaponry… they seem to rely on Shadow Corp's forces though. As for the Masks… well, they're another story. They're ruthless, dangerous, and probably insane. So I'd say it's pretty evenly divided between those three."

Freddy sighed as he eyed the cutlass in its sheath. This was a lot more complicated than he thought it to be.

 **?**

A beat up sports car pulled up to the gates of an old warehouse. Two men with submachine guns exited the gatehouse, walking over to the car. The driver rolled down his window, letting some of his cigarette smoke float into the air. One of the men nodded in recognition and the second man opened the gate. The driver pulled the car into the large warehouse before shutting off the engine. As he got out, five men walked towards him. All five wore masks decorated with various designs. The one in the middle had a smile painted on, with tear streaks running from the eye holes and rosy cheeks. The driver grinned and stepped out of the car, using his free hand to flatten his tie against his purple suit. "Hello Marion."


	5. Chapter 4

A few weeks later

Freddy

"Hmm…." Freddy narrowed his eyes as he stared at a group of people. He had spent the past week tracking and identifying different gang groups with help from Bonnie. The current gang he had his eyes on was waiting on a street corner, waiting for something. Freddy frowned as he narrowed his eyes. The group lacked the distinct purple clothing that Purple Legion members wore, but they wore dark trenchcoats that he had never seen on ShadowCorps members. Well, there was only one way to find out, Freddy thought as he lept from the roof, landing in front of the group. Almost as soon as he landed he could tell that something was different.

The group didn't jump back in surprise or swear, like ShadowCorps and Purple Legion members did. "About time," one of them laughed as they took an offensive position. Freddy saw that they were all wearing masks, each one different from the other. Before Freddy could react, one of the masks hit him in the side of the head with a lead pipe. Freddy tried to roll with the blow but was still stunned when the other masked men drew weapons.

Freddy drew his cutlass and swiped at one of the masks, who dodged with surprising ease. As he blocked a blow from the pipe another thug slashed at his arm, leaving a deep cut. Before he could attack again he was pummeled by the thugs and knocked to the ground. Freddy threw a low kick and swept one of the masks down. As Freddy got up, his sword was kicked out of his hands. The mask with a lead pipe snuck behind him and whacked him over the head. One of the masks walked over, planting a foot on Freddy's chest. It took Freddy a moment to register that he was bleeding from two deep cuts. One had cut him with a dagger and another stabbed into his chest with a knife. Through his pain Freddy saw the details on the mask, including purple tear stains. Freddy growled and tried to get up, but another mask rammed a rifle butt into his face, keeping him down. As his vision blurred, he heard the man talking. "Not the one we were looking for." The man who spoke turned and looked at Freddy. "Let this be a warning to you, whoever you are." The beating took its toll and Freddy passed out.

Bonnie

Bonnie swore to himself. He had been watching the group from behind a parked car, suspicious that a group of Masks would stand in the open. Bonnie considered jumping out and helping Freddy but knew that he would have no chance against an elite group. Cursing himself, Bonnie gripped his two pistols tightly and waited until the last of the Masks left. Running over to Freddy, he turned him over. "Damn… that's bad…" Bonine muttered. Freddy suddenly began coughing and tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey! Stay down!" Freddy ignored Bonnie and reached inside the coat of his uniform. He fumbled with something and a radio fell out. Freddy grabbed the radio, flicking a switch on the side. He growled out some words in pain and desperation. "Alpha... This is…. Terrain…. 10-00…." Freddy shut his eyes and his head fell, the radio slipping from his palm, still transmitting. Bonnie scratched his head. What the hell was that all about? The radio suddenly crackled to life. "This is Alpha, 10-9 please." Bonnie froze. What the hell did that mean? His mind worked quickly, recalling something he learned a while ago.

As a reporter, Bonnie would stick by his police radio before the gang wars over ran the city. He had learned the basic codes used by the police and memorized most of them. But that was awhile ago. Bonnie thought quickly. Freddy had said 10-00, which was code for an officer down, and he had identified himself as "Terrain." That also confirmed Bonnie's suspicions that Freddy had a history with law enforcement. The radio operator that responded, Alpha, had said 10-9, which meant repeat. Bonnie grabbed the radio and repeated Freddy's message. "This is Terrain, 10-00."

There was silence for a moment. "10-4, Terrain. Can you give a 10-20?" That meant location, if Bonnie's memory was correct. "Um… corner of Hawthorn and Catalyst." There was another pause, this one a little longer. "Alright Terrain. 10-12. We're coming." Bonnie sighed and glanced at Freddy, still bleeding. He hoped he'd done the right thing.

Marion

Marion shook his head. He was sitting on a table, crossed legged. In front of him stood Vic, the leader of the Purple Legion. Vic was smoking a cigarette casually, watching Marion carefully. "It's an… interesting offer. I trust you will be able to provide me with evidence that this exists?" Marion asked, never taking his eyes off of Vic. Vic laughed and spoke in a gruff voice. "Course I can. Now, we're still working out a few kinks, but we can get that to you soon. Behind Vic stood two figures, a girl and a grey wolf. Marion shared a glance with his lieutenant, who wore a similar mask except with blue tear stains and a frown painted on. "Do you have any input, Vinnie?" Vinnie gave a carefree shrug. "Whatever works. You better follow up, though. Hate to see what would happen otherwise." Vic took a drag of his cigarette. "Alright, good." He turned to the girl. "Dorothy, if you want to stay here then fine, just get back to base in one piece." The girl nodded. Vic turned his attention to the wolf. "Kyle, you're dismissed. Do whatever." The wolf said nothing in response, but Vic didn't need one. He turned once more to face Marion. "I hope you'll consider this… offer. The Masks and the Purple Legion could make for a very powerful alliance." He left the room, heading to his car.

Marion nodded to Vin, who walked off silently. Marion waited until the wolf, Kyle, wandered out. "So, how are you Dorothy?" The girl, Dorothy, smiled. "I've been well, thanks." The two had a history with each other. Dorothy's parents weren't exactly role models; her dad was a weapons dealer and her mom was a drug dealer. She had mostly lived a life of neglect, and while she did her best to make her parents proud most of her efforts went unnoticed. Her parents only used her to run surveillance on their clients and occasionally kill off a liability. Eventually, her dad sold some weapons to the Flying Circus. He hadn't known that those weapons were stolen from the Purple Legion. Rather than bother with one insignificant idiot, Vic asked a favor from Marion, a favor which he carried out with since he didn't much care for drug dealing scum. Dorothy was a teen at the time. She remembered waking up to screams coming from the kitchen. When she got there, her parents were lying in a pool of blood. Marion had looked the girl in the eyes and was surprised. He saw no hint of fear, surprise, or anger. That was impressive.

"You don't seem angry or disgusted…. Now why is that?" he had asked. Dorothy looked him in the eyes before answering. "Well… I guess I was just tired of their carelessness. If you want something right… do it yourself." A smile slowly formed on Marion's face. "Good. The Purple Legion could use people like you…" After that, Marion cashed in the favor and had Vic recruit her. He would have taken her into the Masks, but he felt the Purple Legion was a better fit for her. Besides, it never hurt to have an ear in the Purple Legion, even if they were supposed to be allied.

"Is Vic still being an ass?" Dorothy laughed. "Not really. We've been going around hunting vigilantes. Vic seems hell-bent on hunting down those two Red and Blue characters. No luck finding them, though. Vic says there's a vigilante hiding in the museum, but it probably isn't them." Marion nodded, listening to the information. "Well, good luck with that. These vigilantes are getting to be a problem… we just beat one up earlier. Hmm… I might come with you on that, you may run into trouble with the Rogues." Dorothy smiled. "I'd love that."

Kyle

Kyle leaned outside the entryway, waiting for Dorothy. Soon, the girl walked out. "Hey," he said, straightening himself. "You headed back?" Dorothy shrugged. "Yeah, we got to get a team together. Vic wants us to check out the museum." Kyle nodded, his brow furrowing. "We going after that guy who lives in the basement?" "Yep." Kyle had known Dorothy for a while. He had built up a trust with Vic while Dorothy had been dropped in by Marion. He had worked a lot harder to get his position due to his past, but he held no resentment to Dorothy. "I'm going to check out their armory, meet you back at base." "Sure."

Once Dorothy was out of sight, Kyle shook his head. He made sure the coast was clear before ducking into a supply closet.

?

The pink and white colored bear sat, hunched over at the radio. He was listening intently to the message that came over the radio, scribbling something on his sheet of paper. When the transmission ended, he threw down his headset. "Herr Circ!" At the call, a girl ran in. "Was ist los?" The bear handed her the paper. "We have received a message from Agent Thorn!" The girl, Circ, ran through the message quickly. "Verdammt! Good work Herr Elric! Get me Herr Natalie at once!" The bear nodded and ran from the room. Circ pulled a heavily marked map from the table and read the message again before circling the museum with a marker. After a few minutes, Elric ran back in with a pink and white fox following. "What is the news, Comrade?"

While most of the Flying Circus spoke German and had heavy accents, Natalie was Russian, which caused some communication issues. She made up for it with her fine tactical mind. Circ gave her the message. "Eto ne khoroso! This is not good, comrade!" Circ nodded gravely. Circ had a preference to stay towards relatively close to the town hall, finding it safer knowing she had units close by. What the agent reported, however, would require them to leave their area and head into an area controlled by another vigilante faction, the Rouge Fighters. "Gut? What should we do?" Natalie bit her muzzle. "We have no choice, comrade. We must extend an arm to our friend." Natalie turned to Elric. "Contact Beck, Comrade Elric. We need to move quickly."

A/N: Thanks for everyone's OC submissions! If your OC hasn't shown up yet, that doesn't mean I rejected it and it will probably arrive in a later chapter. The OC form is not closed yet, and I neglected to mention another vigilante faction on the OC form. I need a few OCs for the faction the PD, which will be introduced next chapter. Thanks for the feedback and send in your OC!

Dorothy belongs to 111 (Guest)

Kyle belongs to KyleFazbear

Elric is Funtime Freddy, Circ is Circus Baby, Natalie is Funtime Foxy, Beck is Ballora.

German and Russian translations from Google Translate, sorry if they're not accurate.

Translations:

"Was is lost?" (What is wrong?"

"Verdammt!" (Damn!)

"Eto ne khoroso!¨ (This is not good!"

"Gut?" (Well?)


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonnie**

Bonnie glanced up and down the street. It hadn't been more than 5 minutes since the radio call, but Bonnie had no idea what would happen next. He knelt by Freddy, who faded in and out of consciousness, and kept a hand on his pistol, unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly there was a squeal of tires nearby and a car pulled up.

The car appeared to be a police cruiser. Above the police logo on the driver's door someone had scrawled 'Not in Service.' The lights were on but the sirens were off. The doors open and two figures stepped out, a male human and a female rabbit. The wore police uniforms and kevlar vests, a gold badge above the heart. The human had a flashlight and pistol while the rabbit had a shotgun. The man shined his light over Freddy's unconscious body. "That's Terrain," he said to his partner. "Then who's that?" The rabbit asked, aiming her gun at Bonnie, who slowly stood up. "Hey, that's the reporter guy. The one who wrote that article about corruption in city hall… Bonnie." The man holstered his pistol. "The hell are you doing out here?" Bonnie shrugged. "Well there really isn't much news to report nowadays…" The rabbit scoffed. "Get Terrain in the car and let's get out of here."

 **Red and Blue**

The door opened and Gold ran in excitedly. "We got something!¨ Seattle looked up from her work and Red turned off the TV. Blue walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands with a towel. "Flying Circus is up to something. Yesterday they put together a huge force and it looks like they're getting ready to move somewhere." Red frowned. "Weird." Gold nodded. "Their leader, Circ, likes to stay on their territory so she always has reserves to fall back on. It's a good tactic, makes it hard to determine the size of their force. Anyways, they wouldn't need a large force unless they're anticipating some sort of large scale invasion." Red glanced at Blue. "Score one for that inside agent theory." Flying Circus always seemed to have an upper hand, especially in the Purple Legion, which led Blue to wonder if they had an inside agent. "Let's keep an eye on them, if they're moving then something's bound to go down."

 **Kyle Wulfrem**

Kyle didn't like it. Vic had pulled him aside earlier and explained to him what his plan was. "This whole thing about killing a vigilante, it's just a side mission," Vic had said. "The real reason is that we need one more component for our little project, something that was stolen from us by this particular vigilante. Once we get this part, Operation Spring will be all but complete." Kyle was a bit surprised. "Does Dorothy know about this?" Vic had laughed. "I think Dorothy is… a bit too close to our mutual friend Marion. It's best we keep this between you and me." Kyle blinked and shrugged.

He had spent the rest of the day trying to organize a team to go down to the museum. Only stopping to accompany Vic to the Mask's headquarters. When Vic had left, he was able to sneak away to get a message to the Flying Circus.

His relationship with the Flying Circus was a complicated one. It had started years ago. The gang wars had taken everything from him. He lost his job, friends, family, and any chance at happiness. That was when he decided to do something. He had seen in the news that there was a rising number of vigilantes in the city, so he figured he'd add one more to the mix. It hadn't gone well. By chance, the first gang he encountered was a group of Masks, who beat him into the ground until two other vigilantes intervened, Red and Blue. Kyle didn't know what caused Red to hate the other independent vigilantes, but he suspected having to save him played a part in it.

After his initial failure, he decided to change gears. Going to the Flying Circus, he offered to be an inside agent inside the Purple Legion. The Flying Circus had jumped at the chance to get an edge on the Purple Legion and allowed him to take the job. It took him years to build up Vic's trust, but he was able to do it. And now here he was, caught in between two sides that would inevitably clash in a war.

Kyle shook away his thoughts. In front of him was a map, with locations marked on it. He hadn't fought much with the Rogues and they were heading into their territory. In the room with him was a strategist, waiting for a response. Kyle cleared his head, forming a plan. "Schedule a meeting with Shadowcorps. They're more familiar with this area of the city than we are, and we'll probably have to borrow some of their units." The strategist nodded. "Right away, sir." As he left, Kyle eyed the radio in the corner, trying to figure out how to word his next report.

 **?**

Gary ran for his life. They told him he was safe, gave him an escort even. And now look what had happened. He had pulled himself from the car's wreckage and ran, as fast as he could. All for some stupid message he was supposed to deliver to Shadowcorps. He knew that he would be protected if he made it to Shadowcorp's base, but he also knew there was a chance the guard would just shoot him dead. There was a whooshing sound behind him, and he knew that he was dead.

The first arrow landed in his shoulder, sending him down to the ground in pain. As he turned around, he saw a tall figure dressed in a hoodie and grey cargo pants, with a baseball cap pulled over their eyes and a longbow strapped to their back. Gary spat blood. "You'll… you'll pay for this…" The figure rolled their eyes. "Sure," they said before drawing a knife and stabbing him.

 **Aideen Fielder**

Aideen wiped the blood off of her knife before replacing it. She knelt by the corpse of the messenger she was following and grabbed the messenger's bag. Life hadn't been easy for her. She found herself orphaned when her father, a policeman, was shot in the line of duty and her mother died of breast cancer. She recovered and lived with her little brother Sean, managing to secure a minimum wage job in the height of the gang war. Things fell apart again when she was caught in a shootout with Sean. Sean didn't make it out. Aideen growled softly and shook her head. She hadn't been strong enough to protect him, so she vowed to train herself to protect everyone she could.

Reading the letter, Aideen raised an eyebrow. The letter mentioned something about the city museum, and was some sort of request for help. "Well, if they're heading to the museum… I guess I am too."

 **Bonnie**

They had been driving for a while now. The man and the rabbit sat in the front, not saying anything. Eventually, the car drove up to the city's airfield. The car stopped inside of a hangar and the man got out, saying something to an unseen figure. The rabbit stepped out and opened the door for Bonnie. As Bonnie got out, he was surprised by what he saw. The hangar was emptied of planes, but several police cars and SWAT vehicles were inside. A group of people in uniforms were standing in a corner, all wearing uniforms with the gold police badge. Four men had run over and were carrying Freddy out. "... I told him," a voice said. Bonnie traced it over to a fox, who was walking over to the car. A cream colored bear followed him. The fox spoke quickly with the man who drove the car and turned to Bonnie. "Great… what mess did Freddy dump on my hands this time…"

Kyle belongs to KyleFazbear

 **Aideen belongs to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon**


	7. Chapter 6

**?**

"Hmph." The light blue rabbit shook his head. "I don't believe it." The man that sat opposite of him shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Me neither." Tim had seen a variety of field reports during his time in the Rouge Fighters, but this one was a first. The agent was a reliable one, albeit a little crazy, but the report she had sent was simply unbelievable. "What do you think, Jeremy? Time to retire Mangle?" Jeremy shrugged again. "Maybe." The door opened, and a yellow chicken walked in. "Mornin' gents! What've we got here?" Tim rolled his eyes as he handed the paper over to the chicken. "Not much, capn'." Chica was a seasoned vigilante, tactful and deadly, but her choices sometimes seemed questionable. Chica let out a low whistle. "Damn. Mangle sent this?" Jeremy nodded. "Looks like she's finally gone off her rocker." Chica thought for a moment. "Still… it wouldn't hurt to get our defenses up." Tim groaned. "C'mon! We're going to believe that? The report that says Flying Circus is mobilizing? They've never set foot outside the town hall! The hell would they come all the way out here for?" Chica narrowed her eyes. "Mangle's been right about everything else so far. Let's not start taking risks here, hm?"

 **Kyle**

"... so the goals of our mission have been detailed in the file I sent you," Kyle stated. He was meeting with the leaders of Shadowcorps, a dark black rabbit and dark black bear named Clipsy and Dirk, respectively. Dorothy was also present, observing from a corner. Clipsy leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, while Dirk was more focused on flipping his butterfly knife. Clipsy tapped his fingers on the desk. "And you need our help because…?" Dirk flipped his knife closed before looking up. "Because they're scared of those damn Rouges, I bet." Clipsy laughed. "They're all bark, no bite. Like a farmer with his shotgun." Dorothy spoke up. "Well, there's a bit more. In trying to get this message to you our first messenger was killed. The interesting part is that we pulled an arrow out of him." Clipsy raised an eyebrow, interested. "And how many vigilantes do we know that use a bow and arrow?" Kyle finished. Dirk smiled and flipped his knife again. "Well why didn't you lead with that. I'd sure as hell take any chance to put down those Red and Blue bastards." Clipsy nodded in approval. "Alright, you've got us. What do you need?"

 **Bonnie**

The fox led Bonnie to a secluded office in the corner of the hangar. The office seemed packed with random memorabilia. "Alright, spit it out, who are you?" Bonnie sat down in a folding chair. "Bonnie. I was a reporter before the wars. Met Freddy a few days ago, when he helped me beat a gang of Shadowcorps thugs. I figured out who he was based on the facts, deduced that he got that sword from an officer I met at the precinct. Speaking of that officer… it's you, isn't it?" The fox smiled. "You're good. I'll give you that. Name's Foxy. Yes, I worked with Freddy in the past, but I didn't give him that sword. Funny story that… he came banging on my door a few weeks after I quit the force. Asked me about borrowing a sword or something... I figured out what he was trying to do, so I gave him the thing." Bonnie observed the fox carefully. "You don't approve of this… vigilantism, do you?" Foxy scoffed. "Hell no. They just take the law into their own hands. They don't give a damn about the people who are actually trying to enforce the law." Bonnie nodded. "And is that what you guys do? Enforce the law?" Foxy laughed. "Yeah, I can just tell that you're a reporter. Yep. Everyone here has a history with law enforcement and we all quit or got fired after that new chief was appointed. We were sick of him rendering the force useless, so we did something about it. Took all the cars, weapons, and equipment so he wouldn't just hand them off to the gangs. Besides, if they keep dropping bodies, someone's got to clean them up." Foxy shook his head, sipping from a mug on his desk. "I warned Freddy that this was going to get him killed… Guess I was right. Well, he's in good hands now, we've got some ex-paramedics with us."

 **Freddy**

Blackness danced around his eyes before his vision began to clear. Freddy shot up with a start. "Hey, you're awake." Freddy searched his surroundings. He was in a room, lying on some sort of cot. Bonnie was sitting on a folding chair next to him. "Ugh… What happened?" He muttered. "The Masks wrecked you," Bonnie responded. "You called some people on your radio, and a cop car came by to pick us up. We're at the airfield now." Freddy groaned again. "Where's my sword…. I got to get out of here…" Bonnie stood up. "Woah, you're still weak. You need to rest." Freddy shook his head, trying to stand. "I've got to get out of here…" The door opened, and Foxy walked in. "Crap," Freddy said under his breath. "Freddy. Nice to see you too."

Freddy sighed, turning to face Foxy, who was holding Freddy's cutlass. "You've been doing it, haven't you?" Freddy rolled his eyes. "You know that the force is useless now," Freddy said. "If this is the only way I can fight for justice, then so be it." Foxy shook his head. "Vigilantes are everything that we fight against. You disgraced yourself by choosing that path." Freddy gave a frustrated sigh. "That's what you've never understood, Foxy. The police can't do anything but we can! I mean, you have all of this equipment just sitting here! Think of what you could be using it for!" Foxy shook his head. "This equipment is for protecting the peace. Vigilantes are not peace officers, Freddy. You just go around, killing without consequence. How am I supposed to believe that you're any better than those gangsters? How are Thomas and John supposed to believe that you're honoring their legacy?" There was a knock on the door and the cream colored bear from earlier entered. "Hey, Hicks and Johnsey found another body." Foxy sighed and tossed the sword onto the bed. "Thanks Ted. Next time, Freddy, do yourself a favor and don't call me."

 **Beck**

"Come on, come on!" As Beck walked down the hallway, she was nearly ran over by a group of men. City Hall hadn't seen this much activity in a long time. Beck was one of the Flying Circus's lead operatives. She was surprised by Natalie's order and rather excited. Although she had spent numerous hours studying different scenarios and battle plans, she never got the chance to act them out. Beck entered the (now deceased) mayor's office, which had been transformed into a makeshift war room. Circ, Natalie, and Elric were already there, gathered around a large map of the city. "Herr Beck, how go the preparations?" Elric asked. "They're going fine, we should have enough vehicles to move the bulk of our forces to that area. By the way… what's this all about? Surely we aren't going out of our way to help some stray vigilante." Elric looked up at Natalie nervously. Circ kept her eyes trained on the map. "It is alright, Comrade Elric. Comrade Beck deserves to know." It took Elric five minutes to explain exactly what Agent Thorn had said. "Dear God!" Beck was stunned. "And they can finish this… this thing if they have the part?" Elric nodded gravely. Beck shook her head. "I'm not even sure if we have the power to do this!" Circ glanced up from the map. "Was meinen Sie?"

Beck shook her head and walked over to the map, drawing symbols as she spoke. "Think about it. Purple Legion will probably enlist the help of Shadowcorp. We'll have to fight with them, and on top of that, we're heading into Rouge Fighters' territory. Even though Natalie used to be friends with their leader, we haven't been on the best of terms." Beck drew arrows from the City Hall, nearby Shadowcorps and Purple Legion bases, and the Rouge Fighter's bases to the museum. "With all this movement, I'm sure that every vigilante and gangster knows that something's up. Even with all our forces, we can't fight a battle on three fronts, maybe four depending on the stray vig that lives in the museum." Circ rubbed her chin in thought. "We have no allies on our side." Natalie cleared her throat. "Na samom dele, we do have an ally."

 **Red**

"So. A dead Purple Legion messenger, Flying Circus is mobilizing, and now Rouge Fighter's goes dark." Red rubbed his head. "All signs that everything is going to go to shit." Gold nodded solemnly. "I'm just hearing a bunch of talk about the museum. Whatever's going down there, it's going to get ugly." The two were hiding near one of Shadowcorp's bases. They both got quiet when the door opened and a group of men and anthros got out. They got into a sedan nearby, which drove away. "There goes the messenger." Red waited until the car was a bit down the road before firing an arrow, which shattered the back window and landed in the back of the driver's head. The car swerved before crashing into a light pole.

Within seconds, the doors flew open and men jumped out with submachine guns, searching for him. Gold lifted the sniper rifle he was carrying and fired a few times, dropping the rest of the thugs, with Red's arrows taking down the rest. The two waited a bit after the last thug fell. Red turned on his earpiece. "We good?"

The door to the base opened and Blue stepped out. She had snuck in after the car left, killing everyone inside. "Yep." Red stood from his hiding place and walked over to the smoldering wreck, sword in hand. Satisfied that everyone was dead, he stuck his sword in his sheath and picked up a messenger bag. He gave it to Gold, who read the message. "Hmm… Looks like Shadowcorp's agreed to help Purple Legion on their museum raid. Says here that the messenger was killed by a vig using arrows… that wasn't you guys, right?" Blue shook her head. "Nope. Looks like there's another vig out there who uses a bow and arrow." Gold scanned the message again. "It mentions that the Masks might be heading there too… weird." Gold folded the message up and put it back in the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Think we should check it out?" Red shrugged. "Might as well, doesn't look like anything else is going to happen here. Call up Minette too, we could use her."

 **?**

The museum was quiet, as usual. The exhibits were mostly intact, models of dinosaurs and cavemen and other exhibits of the past. Most people had no reason to visit the museum, whether they were gangsters or vigilantes. Which made it the perfect hiding place. A chocolate brown colored rabbit entered through a side door. He whistled to himself as he walked, checking a katana he was carrying for scratches or dents. Satisfied, he slid it back into its sheath. Opening the door to the museum's basement, he flipped on a light. His name was Ganache Agard. The museum always fascinated him, with their flashy displays and historical facts. Ganache walked over to a table set up near the museum's backup generator. On the table lay a complex mechanical device.

A few days ago, Ganache had seen a suspicious van parked in the corner. After engaging and disposing of a few men dressed in purple suits, Ganache found the device in the back of the van. He had no idea what it did, but it didn't seem important. After all, they hadn't come back for it. Ganache lay the katana on the table and picked up a guitar that lay nearby. After all, he thought, he had nothing but time. Why would anyone bother to come out here?

 **Tim - Toy Bonnie**

 **Ted - Toy Freddy**

 **Beck - Ballora**

 **Red and Blue belong to me.**

 **Dorothy belongs to 111 (Guest)**

 **Kyle belongs to KyleFazbear  
Ganache belongs to Platinumfire**


	8. Chapter 7

**Freddy**

"Freddy, come on. You're hurt badly, you should stay." Freddy growled at Bonnie as he tried to sit up in the cot. "To hell with that… I got to get out of here." Outside the room there were officers grouped together, former comrades who served with him in the force. Now, they wouldn't come near him. They viewed vigilantes as a hinderance to their job and he had crossed that line. That was a mistake that he couldn't easily take back. Freddy slowly stood and got off the cot. "Freddy, please." Freddy gave a frustrated sigh. "Look, I get that you're worried about me, but we aren't friends. You just happened to guess who I am and I asked you some questions about some gangs. You don't know me." Bonnie remained silent for a moment. "You obviously care." Freddy paused. "What?" Bonnie shrugged before responding. "Why else would you call them? They were your friends, brothers even. They've alienated you because of your choices and you just want them back. You want to show them that you really are willing to do anything for justice."

Freddy turned away. "We're not friends," he said before leaving. The airfield had been converted to a makeshift base by the former policemen. He knew Foxy kept a few cars patrolling, mostly to assist civilians in need and collect bodies dropped by gangsters. Foxy thought that shootouts were costly, deadly, and should always be avoided, and most of the force agreed with him. They just tried to maintain what little sense of peace was left. "Let the vigilantes keep throwing themselves against the gangsters," he had said. Freddy didn't like that at all. He had thought that it was every officer's duty to do everything in their power for justice.

As Freddy limped towards the hangar exit, a vehicle suddenly appeared, slowly driving up to the gatehouse. The vehicle was an expensive looking car, smaller than a limo but bigger than a sedan. Freddy had seen it before; it was the mayor's preferred car. The officer at the gatehouse said something to the driver before turning on his walkie-talkie. A few seconds passed and the gate opened. The car drove into the hangar, where it was greeted by a few officers, who kept their hands on their holsters. The doors opened and a pink and white fox stepped out. Foxy left his office and walked towards the car. "Natalie… how are you?" The fox smiled. "I am fine, comrade." As the two foxes talked, Bonnie spoke up from behind Freddy. "Still want to get out of here?" Freddy sighed. "Why do you ask?" Bonnie nodded toward the fox. "That's one of the Flying Circus's top officers. If she's here, something's going to go down."

 **Foxy**

"Comrade, I must ask you a favor." Foxy sighed. "Let's talk in my office." Natalie's friendship with Foxy was complicated, as was nearly all of her friendships and relationships. Foxy held open the door as Natalie entered. Before he shut it, he paused. Muttering something, he turned to watch Freddy and Bonnie, standing in the corner watching. He sighed and waved them over, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

The office was a little cramped at this point. Natalie sat in one of the chairs, Ted in the other. Foxy sat behind the desk and Freddy and Bonnie stood behind Natalie. "You know Ted. Those guys are Bonnie and Freddy, a reporter and a… vigilante, respectively." Natalie nodded. "Comrade, there is trouble brewing. We have received some… unfortunate news." Natalie pulled out a thick folder and handed it over to Foxy, who opened it. "Mh. Elric's been busy," he commented. Foxy recognized the scribbles and typed reports of Elric and the charts marked up by Circ. While he wasn't close with them, he knew enough from Natalie. "Damn. That's crazy," Foxy commented. The charts showed that practically every vigilante faction and gang was preparing for an assault on the city museum. "It is, comrade. This is why I must ask a _Blagosklonny'_... a favor. Think about what will happen, There will be chaos, death, and destruction." Natalie pointed to some of the other buildings near the museum. "You see why we need all the help we can get." Foxy sighed. "You know that we stay out of these clashes. If you need help, take Freddy." Freddy frowned. Foxy was a good officer, but he valued the lives of his fellow officers very high. "Please, comrade. There is an orphanage nearby, I am afraid it will be caught in the middle. We can not afford to keep an eye out for it." Foxy bit his muzzle and glanced at Ted. "What do you think, Ted?"

Ted twirled his pencil in his hand. "Well… we definitely have the resources to get there, and we have enough men to keep a perimeter at minimum. Hell, we could probably go in there and stop all of this. I don't know chief, I think it's time to show these bastards not to cross the police." Foxy smiled. "Well said. Guess you're right, we've stayed out of this for too long… I'll stay in touch, Natalie." Natalie smiled. "Many thanks, comrade." As she turned to leave, Freddy smiled at Foxy. "This doesn't mean I approve of your vigilante antics. If we're coming back into this… We're going after you." Freddy gave a broad smile. "That's fine by me."

Natalie was waiting by her car when Foxy left the office. "I can not thank you enough, comrade Foxy." Foxy smiled. "No problem. There's another reason to this, isn't there?" Natalie hesitated. "What do you mean?" Foxy held up the folder. "I mean that there's more than what Elric typed up. You want my help for fighting the gangs, and for protecting the civilians, but there's another reason. I know that there's a vigilante group that hangs out around the museum, the Rouge Fighters. You're scared of them, aren't you?" Natalie was silent. Foxy went on, "You're scared of her. You're scared of Chica." Natalie sighed deeply. "You know me too well comrade." Foxy gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about her, Natalie. That's in the past. You're a fine tactician, you've got men to lead and battles to win. They're counting on you." Natalie smiled. "Thank you comrade. Again, I'll be in touch."

As the car drove off, Foxy turned to Ted, who was waiting with a pink rabbit.. "Well.. guess we'd better pull our units together, get ready to move out. Let's grab every available officer ready to move." The pink rabbit spoke up. "Sir, what about the officers on the Nightstalker case?" Foxy swore. "I forgot about that… damn." Turning to Freddy, Foxy got an idea. "Well Freddy… you want to get my trust back? I've got a task for you."

 **Kyle**

"Flying Circus is getting ready to mobilize, it seems." Vic nodded as he lit a cigarette, listening to the intelligence officer finish his report. "The police have mostly kept to themselves, and we're still being harassed by vigilantes." Kyle nodded as he wrote something down when Dorothy spoke. "What about that Nightstalker guy?" The intelligence officer shook his head. "We've got nothing on him, other than he may be working with Shadowrunner, like we suspected." Vic frowned. "I need confirmations, not speculations." The intelligence officer nodded. "Sorry, sir. These guys cover their tracks well." Vic rolled his eyes as he blew smoke from his cigar. "Yeah, they all do. Alright, you're dismissed." After the intelligence officer left, Vic stood up. "Are we ready to move yet?" Kyle nodded. "We just need to secure some backup fuel and we should be good to go." Dorothy nodded. "I don't see what all this movement is about though… why are we going all the way up there to take out a vigilante?"

Vic shrugged as he put out his cigarette. "I have my reasons. You don't worry about them." With that, Vic left the room. Dorothy glanced at Kyle. "What was that about?" Kyle shrugged. "I haven't a clue." He checked the time. "The guys we sent should be back by now… something's wrong."

 **?**

The Purple Legion van was parked by the gas station. The station was run by an elderly clerk who was barely there half the time. It became a refueling area for the Purple Legion. The men sent to gather fuel were now sprawled on the ground. Each was individually targeted and separated from the group before being eliminated. The eliminator in question was a cat with gray and white fur. She gazed at the bodies in front of her with her blue eyes, making sure they would never rise again. Satisfied, she was about to leave when she was suddenly aware of two figures walking towards her. Instinctively she cocked her pistol, ducking to a corner. "Stand down, it's us." Minette Valentine sighed in relief and relaxed as she recognized Red and Blue walking towards her.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Red glanced over at the Purple Legion van still parked. "Not much… I see you've been busy." Minette laughed lightheartedly. "Guess you could say that." The three chuckled. "We were about to head out to the other side of town, towards the museum. Apparently, something big is going down between the major facs." Minette nodded. "Sure, I'm not doing anything else at the moment. Before they could move, there was a screeching of tires and two more vans pulled up.

 **Kyle**

As the Purple Legion soldiers jumped out, Kyle scanned the area. He saw three figures standing near a pile of bodies. "Crap!" The soldiers took defensive positions, using the vans as cover. Dorothy scowled and drew her daggers. "Make this easy on yourselves, whoever you are! Drop your weapons and turn around so we can kill you!"

 **Red**

Red drew his sword, holding it in front of him. Blue strung an arrow to her bow and was aiming it at the girl in front, Minette aimed her pistols at the van. "Guess tonight's going to be more eventful than I thought!" Red remarked. Red surged forward and Blue shot her arrow. The girl dodged the arrows and shouted to the soldiers. Minette fired her pistols and two soldiers fell to the others began firing their rifles at the three, desperately trying to land a shot. The girl lunged at Red, who dodged and whirled around, swinging his sword. The girl ducked under the attack and slashed with her daggers. Red saw it coming and leaped backwards. He hopped onto the hood of a van and leaped forward, jumping over the girl and landing behind her. She turned with incredible speed, but not before Red was able to swipe at her, lightly cutting her leg. A quick glance told Red that Blue had drawn her own sword and was cutting down the Soldiers, while MInette had snuck around and was fighting with a grey wolf.

Suddenly, Blue shouted something. "Get down!" The gas station was smothered by an explosion and was then engulfed in a bright orange and red flame. One of the bullets had struck a gasoline canister, igniting it and blowing the gas station to smithereens. Red was knocked forward but recovered quickly. The girl had jumped into one of the vans, pulling an injured soldier with her. The wolf leapt into the van's driver's seat and sped off. He revved the engine and the van sped off into the dark.

Red helped Blue up as the fires continued to burn. "Well, that happened." Minette sighed as she watched the van speed away. "Let em go, we weren't after them anyways…" Red said. Blue picked up one of the discarded gas cans in thought. "Guess they were on a refuel mission." Minette nodded. "Yeah, they were here when I came. Anyways, you were saying something about the museum?"

 **?**

The children's laughter drifted in through the old floor boards. A young girl collapsed into a couch, sighing with tiredness. She rubbed her eyes and switched on the TV. Her name was Jenny Smith, and today, she was exhausted. A door on the far corner of the run down orphanage opened and a man stepped in. "Oh, hey Mike," Jenny said without looking up. "Hey, got the stuff," Mike said as he held up a plastic bag filled with groceries. Jenny ran the orphanage, a much needed building in the war torn town. She knew the pain and struggle of the orphans as she was one herself. She remembered how her parents were killed back when she was 12. It was hard work to keep the children in line, but she managed. Not without help, of course.

Mike's job was to act as a guard for the children. He was good with the kids, and the kids listened to him. He was also in charge of rounding up abandoned orphans on the streets and purchasing supplies to run the orphanage. The task was deceptively challenging. Twice he was attacked by a group of thugs and twice he fought them off, risking his life for groceries. Mike walked over to the table and took off his coat. He took his pistol out of his holster and lay it on the table as he opened the fridge. "Did you run into any trouble?" Jenny asked. "Nope. We're lucky the gangs don't stray to far out here." Jenny knew that they had come off lucky. The orphanage was in the territory of the Rouge Fighters, who stopped by to check on them and deliver a few orphans they encountered. Stray music drifted in through the window. "Wonder where that music's coming from?" Jenny asked aloud. Mike shrugged. "Probably the museum, I think someone's living there."

 **Marion**

Marion pulled the chair back so he could sit. "So. Vic is up to something." Vinnie nodded. "Flying Circus is as well. They mobilized quickly." Marion smiled. "A little too quickly, don't you think?" Vinnie paused. "What are you suggesting?" "Well… I think Vic has a double agent in his midst."

 **Translations:**

 **Blagosklonny' - A favor**

 **Kyle belongs to KyleFazbear**

 **Minette belongs to Zenasreys**

 **Red and Blue belong to me  
** **Jenny belongs to JJBALLONBOY**


	9. Chapter 8

**Circ**

Circ stood on the catwalk of the warehouse. Below, several scavenged vehicles were sprawled out with men and anthros running between them. There was an overall tense mood. They had never fully mobilized before, and it was clear to everyone that something was going to happen. Circ sighed and turned to Beck. "Herr Beck, how are we doing?" Beck gazed out onto the mess of cars and trucks. "Fine, we're on schedule. We've deployed a counter intelligence team to take out the recon teams they sent." Circ nodded, running through some thoughts. Beck was still a bit angry that she wasn't informed about the Purple Legion's Operation Spring. She was a good operator, but she wanted more time to plan out an effective strategy. Elric was busying himself organizing the vast amounts of intel and Natalie had disappeared somewhere.

Circ was worried about her friend. Natalie wasn't very social. She kept to herself often, and she had complex and confusing relations with her few friends. Including Chica, the leader of the Rogue Fighters. Circ shook her head sadly. They were close once. Chica was the only person Circ knew who could see eye to eye with Natalie. They made a good team, and formed some of the best strategies Circ had ever seen. But that was all in the past, Circ reminded herself. She needed to focus on the now.

 **Chica**

"Open up!" The Rogue Fighter pounded on the door. Chica stood on the museum's steps along with Tim, Jeremy, and two other Fighters, one currently knocking on the door. The door opened a crack and a pair of green eyes stared out. "What do you want?" asked a voice. The green eyes were staring at the rifles held by the Fighters. Chica held up her hands. "We don't want trouble. We just came to warn you. Our field agents have picked up multiple messages that the Purple Legion may be attempting an assault on the museum." The green eyes blinked. "Oh. Well… I doubt that would happen, but thanks for the warning." Chica nodded. "That's why we're here." The door pulled closed again, and Tim checked a box off of his list. "Alright, museum dweller warned." Chica sighed as she slung her rifle back over her shoulder. "We should tackle the orphanage next. Hate to see Jenny stuck in the middle of all of this." A few hours ago, the report sent by Mangle was confirmed by 4 other field agents. Purple Legion was up to something, and Flying Circus was moving as well. Flying Circus… how many months had it been? Or was it years now? Chica couldn't remember. "You all right Cap'n?" Chica shook away her thoughts. "Yeah. Fine. Let's move."

 **?**

The Shadowcorps thug lit a cigarette as he leaned against the brick wall of a store. Inside, screams and a gunshot resonated. It was a routine operation. A few local gangsters had tried to intrude on their territory. A fatal mistake, as they were hunted down and were about to be annihilated. Another thug was sitting on a crate nearby, cleaning his weapon. There were a few others guarding the perimeter. No one expected anything. As one patrolling thug rounded a corner, he encountered a grey wolf dressed in a grey and black battle suit. Before he could shout a warning, the wolf shot her rifle at him.

 **Asena O'Danelle**

The round was a non lethal shot, specially designed to fire a taser round. The thug fell to the ground with a thug. Asena looked around to make sure no one else heard the thug fall. She turned to her partner, a human.

 **Victor Jon Lazarus**

Victor snuck up behind the second thug and grabbed him before slitting his throat with his Kodachi blade. Asena rolled her eyes. She was a technical pacifist, meaning she did not enjoy the use of violence. Victor's mindset, however, was nearly a polar opposite compared to his partner's. He called it being professional, using his abilities to cripple, kill, or disable an enemy before they could escape. As the thug hit the ground, Victor surveyed the area. "Few guys up there," he said, gesturing to the building.

To the other vigilantes and gangsters, his name was Nightstalker, and he was one of the most feared vigilantes out there. His partner was known as Shadowrunner, also equally formidable. Victor came from a painful past. Shadowcorps had orphaned him, but he remained strong, eventually getting a job as a security guard for a company called Kusanagi. He hadn't escaped, however, when Shadowcorps attacked the company and left him critically injured, losing an eye and several limbs. Victor still wouldn't give up and had Kusanagi replace his missing limbs with cybernetic parts, giving him increased power he never had before. It was then he decided to take the fight to Shadowcorps. But he wouldn't fight them alone.

Asena didn't have life easy as a child. She was the runt of five children, yet found herself an orphan when the car her family was in was rammed by a Purple Legion van. She lived, at the cost of her older sister's life. She was only 6. It was at this point she swore revenge on the driver of the damned van. She found him at age 16. His death, however, offered no feelings of peace to Asena when she found out the man had no intention to kill, rather he was running from the police. She found no closure that she was hoping for and decided to resort to being a technical pacifist. At 25 she joined with her old friend Victor and the two engaged in a romantic relationship while at the same time exacting revenge on those who had wronged them.

Victor unslung his DMR rifle, aiming at the head of a thug standing on the rooftop. Asena aimed her TRQ-203-C Elite Tranquilizer rifle. The two rifles fired, and two bodies dropped, one sedated and one dead. Satisfied, Victor drew his Kodachi and ran towards the remaining two thugs, who shouted and aimed their weapons. In a panic, the first fired a few shots which flew well above Victor's head. He fatally stabbed the thug, who screamed in pain, causing the other thug to turn and run into the building, presumably to warn the other thugs.

Asena walked over to where Victor stood, over the body of the thug. "I doubt there'll be any backup. Whoever's left is probably inside." As Victor sheathed his sword, a gunshot was heard from inside the building. Victor drew his pistol and walked over to the building. He carefully opened the door, Asena covering him with her own pistol. As Victor stepped into the dim lights of the building, he saw bodies spread out on the floor. He frowned when he recognized that some of the bodies were of the targeted gangsters, but the others were the bodies of Shadowcorps thugs… including the one he was chasing. Suddenly, two figures stepped into the light.

Instinctively, Victor raised his pistol, taking aim at the head of one. The first figure was a brown bear, dressed in a kevlar vest and a black hood. A gold badge was pinned over his heart. He had a cutlass in his sheath with a rifle strapped to his back. The second figure was a purple rabbit, dressed in a simple trench coat and fedora. There was a piece of paper tucked into the brim of his hat. He was twirling two pistols in front of him. The bear raised his hands. "We don't want trouble. We're just here to talk."

Victor kept his pistol raised. "Talk about what? If you're gangsters, we haven't got shit to talk about." The bear removed his hood, tossing it onto a table. "We're not gangsters. We're vigilantes." The rabbit tucked his pistols back into his shoulder holsters. " _He's_ a vigilante. I'm just a concerned citizen." The bear rolled his eyes. "Freddy Fazbear. That's Bonnie Woods." Asena lowered her pistol. "He's probably telling the truth… that's a police badge," she whispered to Victor, mentioning the gold badge on the kevlar. Victor grumbled and slowly lowered his gun. "What do you want?" Freddy sighed. "I want this city to get back to normal, same as you. But what I want right now…" Freddy pulled out a folder, tossing it onto a table in front of Victor. "Nightstalker, eh?" Bonnie laughed. "Nice name, straight to the point." Victor rolled his eyes and opened the folder. "The hell is this?" Freddy shook his head. "Let me back up. An old friend of asked me to do something. Did you know the police department is still active?" Asena answered. "Are they? Hmm… guess now we know who's been cleaning up the bodies."

Freddy nodded. "Anyways, they've been particularly concerned about a pair of vigilantes calling themselves Nightstalker and Shadowrunner. They're so concerned about these two that they have a few officers watch for activity." Victor scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Freddy shrugged. "Take it as you will. The folder I gave you shows that something's happening between the major vigilante factions and the major gangs." Victor glanced at the folder. There were detailed notes of recorded movement from some faction called the Flying Circus and the Purple Legion. "The police will have their hands full with this, so my friend asked me to run the case. Found you a lot quicker than they did." Victor closed the folder. "Fascinating. Now remind me why I care." Freddy glanced at Bonnie, who began talking. "Well, the primary concern is that this area of town is still populated. There are quite a few civilians who live here, there's also an orphanage. The police are concerned that they won't be able to contain everything and keep an eye on the orphanage at the same time." Bonnie paused, staring into Victor's eyes. "So here's why you care. I'm guessing both of you are orphans. Every vigilante who wanders the streets has a reason, death of the family being a common one. I'm going to ask you to think back to those days. Think of yourself as an orphan. Do you remember feeling… scared? Angry? Desperate? Now think of all those orphans now, who's lives are in danger. The very people you are hunting down are now going to set their sights on people they've already hurt. The police don't know about the pain of those orphans. They've got a city to protect. So, there's an imminent battle approaching and a building full of children in danger. What happens could lay in your hands."

There was a silence that filled the room after Bonnie had finished talking. "What you say is… interesting. You make a good point. We'll be in touch," Victor said, picking up the folder before turning and leaving, Asena following. Outside, Asena glanced at Victor. "Are we really going to go there?" Victor sighed. "We don't have a choice, do we? According to this, every gangster in town could end up near there. We follow the fights, wherever they may go."

 **Freddy**

"Well…. That was interesting." Freddy glanced at Bonnie. "How did you know he was an orphan. Bonnie shrugged. "Lucky guess." Freddy raised an eyebrow. Bonnie laughed. "When someone is fighting that long and that hard, you gotta figure there's a reason for all that hatred. Like I said, these days the most common reason is death of the family."

 **Aideen Fielder**

Aideen opened the door, causing a bell to ring. "Hey Mike!" Mike popped his head in from another room. "Aideen!" Aideen walked into the other room. There were children running around and playing with various items on the floor. Mike was busy handing out candies to a crowd of children surrounding him. Aideen rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, hey Aideen!" Jenny Smith walked in, shooing away a young child nearby.

Although Aideen was a dedicated vigilante, she was also a dedicated volunteer. When she wasn't hunting down Shadowcorps thugs or attacking Purple Legion soldiers, she would be at Jenny's orphanage, helping her with the ever increasing amount of children without parents. She chose to assist at the orphanage because it helped her deal with the pain of Sean's death. The ever present pain was somewhat eased by working there. "Aideen!" A small boy ran up to her. "Hey Mac! How are ya?" The boy smiled and gave her a drawing. "I drew us! Do you like it?" Aideen laughed at the crude drawing filled with crayon scribbles. "I love it! Did you finish your painting?" The boy nodded excitedly. "I'll show you! Come on!" The boy darted off through a sea of children. Aideen paused before staring out the window. Outside, the museum's lights could be seen. She frowned, recalling the message. An acoustic guitar played from somewhere, filling the empty night with ambient music.

 **Kyle**

"How's your leg?" Dorothy grimaced. "Fine. Damn those bastards." The refueling mission had been a disaster. The station was gone, along with a van and a group of soldiers. Not that Kyle really cared about them. Kyle made a mental note to contact Elric later and inform him of the latest developments. Red and Blue were a formidable pair, equally feared as Nightstalker and Shadowrunner. Kyle shook his head, getting up. Vic was walking towards him. "The hell happened?" Kyle shot a glance at their van, which had a shattered front window and a dented hood. "We ran into trouble. It was those two bastards that Clipsy's out for… Red and Blue." Vic scowled. "Damn. Well, I've got some forward scouts up ahead. Know what? Screw the extra fuel. We leave now."

 **?**

The Flying Circus soldier sat at the desk usually occupied by Elric. Elric was busy sorting intelligence and moving men back and forth, so he appointed the soldier in charge of radio communications. The soldier was eyeing a radar that showed some units moving. They were on the hunt for a Purple Legion scout team nearby. The soldier switched to traffic cameras and smiled. "Gotcha." He picked up the radio. "Hunter, this is Bravo, be advised: Tango is on Main, near the Skipper's Pub. You have permission to engage, over." There was no response, but the soldier wasn't expecting one. He reached over and switched channels. "Golf, this is Bravo, be advised: Tango is on Main, near Skipper's Pub. Hunter is near and has been cleared to engage." There was a crackle of static before a response came through. "Acknowledged, Bravo. Moving in on Hunter's position, over." The soldier leaned back in his chair. The only thing left to do now was wait for a message from Thorn.

 **?**

The Purple Legion van was parked in front of an abandoned pub. The passenger was taking pictures with a camera so Lt. Kyle could get a feel for the area. Everyone inside the van was uneasy, as they were in an unfamiliar part of town and dealing with a vigilante faction they rarely faced. The soldiers seated in the back were alert, ready for anything. Or so they thought. There was a sudden whirring sound, and something shattered the driver's window, flying into his face. The soldier in the passenger's seat yelled in alarm and the soldiers in the back leaped out. By the time one soldier ran over to the man in the passenger's seat, he was dead as well. There was a metal playing card lodged in his throat. Suddenly, the card flew out through the shattered window, flying into the wing of its owner, an albino owl.

 **Raz Abyssinia**

Raz was one of the younger members of the Flying Circus. She had a bit of a complicated past that involved her witch doctor father destroying her village in Africa. When she moved to Anatronica, her apartment was ransacked and her sister was killed. This caused her to vow vengeance on the gangsters who took her sister's life. Circ had been a bit skeptical due to her age, but she proved her worth with her deadliness and effectiveness.

The metal playing card flew over, cutting down another soldier before flying back to her wing. The metallic recall system was made by her with help from her sister. As she slashed at the Purple Legion soldiers, a black rabbit wearing a top hat and a green bow tie ran over, holding a radio in one hand and a pistol in the other. "Bravo, this is Golf. Have arrived on scene, Hunter has engaged, over." The rabbit's name was Buster, and he had worked closely with Raz.

One of the main obstacles Buster had to overcome was Raz's muteness. It often took a lot of work, but Buster was able to understand Raz without any words being spoken. Buster fired his gun, dropping the last of the soldiers. He ran up to the owl, panting heavily. "Bloody hell, Raz. You could have waited. I was only 2 minutes out." Raz rolled her eyes. Buster sighed and picked up his radio again. "Bravo, this Golf. I'm with Hunter, Tango has been neutralized, over." The operator responded quickly. "Roger that Golf. Good job you two, head back. Any problems with the locals?" Buster knew that the soldier was referring to the Rouge Fighters, who vigorously patrolled the area. "Negative, but I don't want to push our luck," he said. Turning to Raz, he gestured to a car hidden nearby. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As the two left, neither of them noticed a blue rabbit standing on the rooftop, aiming a sniper rifle at them. A yellow chicken suddenly walked over, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Tim, stand down." Tim sighed and turned to face the chicken. "Why? We need to send them a message not to stray into Rouge Fighter's territory." Chica sighed and watched the car leave. "They're going to be coming regardless of what we do, Tim." She turned and headed for the stairs. "Besides, we have other things to worry about. Mangle's gone missing."

 **Buster belongs to** **N** **oahjacksich**

 **Raz belongs to JL Studios**

 **Kyle belongs to KyleFazbear**

 **Dorothy belongs to 111 (guest)**

 **Aideen belongs to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon**

 **Nightstalker and Shadowrunner belong to Victor John Foxfire**

 **Jenny belongs to JJ Ballonboy**


	10. Chapter 9

**Officer Fritz Smith**

Officer Smith sat in the driver's seat of his squad car. His partner, a pink rabbit named Rachel Chandler, sat next to him. It had only been a day since they got a call from someone using an old code name and found a bleeding vigilante and a washed up news reporter. The two were patrolling when they heard gunshots. "Great… let's go clean up some bodies," Rachel muttered. The patrol car stopped in front of an alleyway where crumpled bodies lay on the ground. There were still figures running and shooting at each other. Fritz flipped on his sirens and the surviving figures ran. Rachel picked up the receiver to the loudspeaker. "Break it up!" Suddenly, one of the figures began walking towards the car.

Fritz got out of the car, resting a hand on his holster. Rachel got out as well and began to cautiously walk towards the figure. "Let me see your hands, sir." The figure raised her hands and took her jacket's hood off, revealing a young yellow chicken. In the headlights of the squad car Fritz saw that she had been shot in the leg. "Please, you have to help me! My friend is hurt!"

Fritz nodded to Rachel, who followed the chicken to a figure on the ground. Turning them over, Rachel saw that it was a battered pink and white fox, badly wounded. Rachel carefully picked her up, walking to the car. Fritz grabbed the radio. "Alpha, this is David-13, injured civilian, 10-52." Rachel gestured to the chicken. "Get in the back." As Rachel climbed back into the passenger seat, the car sped off towards the airfield. They'd come back for the bodies later.

 **Bonnie**

Ted held open the door to Foxy's office for Bonnie and Freddy. "The captain stepped out, he'll be back shortly." Bonnie thanked Ted, and he shut the door, leaving the two in the office. Freddy walked over to a large cork board hung on the wall, which had lots of papers tacked onto it. "Hey, here's a chance for you to test your knowledge," Bonnie said walking over. Freddy stared at him. "What do you mean?" Bonnie gestured to the papers. "These are wanted flyers for vigilantes and gangsters. You said you wanted to know more about them, so here's your chance."

Freddy turned his eyes to the board. "Well, there's Nightstalker and Shadowrunner," Freddy said pointing out their pictures. Bonnie nodded. "How about those two?" he asked, pointing to a blurry photo of a red fox and blue rabbit. "Red and Blue, two dangerous vigilantes," Freddy confirmed. Bonnie nodded. "What about the black rabbit and black bear?" Freddy thought for a moment. "Dirk and Clipsy, leaders of Shadowcorps. And that's Vic Stone and his lieutenants, leader of Purple Legion." Bonnie nodded, and Freddy continued. "That's Marion and his lieutenant… Vinnie I think, and they lead the Masks. Um… I think that's Circ, who leads the Flying Circus. Next to that is Chica, who leads the Rogue Fighters. And that…" Freddy stopped as he stared at a picture of a silhouette on a building, which appeared to be a girl holding a sniper rifle. "I… don't know who that is." Bonnie took the paper off the wall. "Um… I don't know either. Weird."

"Ah. That's the Sharpshooter." Bonnie and Freddy turned to see Foxy enter the office. Foxy took the paper from Bonnie, shaking his head. "You haven't heard of them because they're a mystery, even to us." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. This would have made quite the story if the journalism industry was still around. "We don't know if they're a vigilante, gangsters, or what. They'll show up to a random fight and start picking people off. They've got a kill count for everyone in this damn city… the police included." Foxy sighed and pinned the paper back on the board. "They're dangerous. Mostly because we don't know anything about them."

 **Marion**

"Hunter, this is Bravo, be advised. The locals are getting rowdy, over." Vinnie was sitting at a desk, listening in on the Flying Circus's radio communications. Marion stood over him, listening intently as well. Vic was upset that an attack on his men destroyed a refueling spot and pushed the attack up. Flying Circus had checked the move and knocked out their recon team, which further cemented Marion's belief that there was a double agent in the Purple Legion's midst.

"Looks like Shadow Corp's got a group up there… and they're about to clash with the Rogues," Vinnie said. He reached over and flipped the channel. A Shadowcorps thug was talking through the radio. "Idiots are on an open channel," Vinnie laughed. There were gunshots over the radio. Vinnie switched on another radio unit and set a frequency, hacking into the Rogue's channel. It was deceptively easy. "We've got contact!" someone shouted. There were more shots over the radio. "We need help!" Said a voice over the Shadowcorps radio.

 **Seattle**

Seattle was sitting at her desk, reassembling the device that Gold had given her earlier. Gold himself was sitting nearby, listening on the radio channels and taking note of what was happening. There were gunshots heard from the other side. Suddenly, there was a shout from the Shadowcorps side. "They're overwhelming us! We need backup!" Seattle shook her head sadly. She knew as well as Gold that no one was going to help them. Over the gunshots and screams, Seattle thought she heard a shrill whistle. "What the hell is that?" There was another shout, this one from the Rogue Fighter's side. A dog was suddenly heard barking in the background. "The hell did that come from?" There was a loud bang. "Sniper!" Gold winced as a sniper shot cut through the radios. "What the hell?!"

 **Marion**

Marion frowned. "A sniper? That's uncharacteristic of Shadowcorps..." Vinnie nodded. Something about that didn't quite add up. "This seems eerily familiar…"

 **Seattle**

Seattle took an empty seat next to Gold, listening. The sniper was methodically taking down the Rogues. Soon, the tides turned and Shadowcorps was making a comeback. There was another shot over the radio. "They've got a sniper!" a thug yelled. Seattle was confused. "I thought the sniper was one of theirs… why did it turn against them?"

 **Bonnie**

Foxy pulled out a file folder and flipped through it. "What we do know is that she apparently owns a dog. We get this info from the few survivors, and they say they hear a whistle and see a dog. After that, guys start falling. Apparently they target the winning side and then switch targets as the tables turn. They repeat this until everyone's dead." Foxy shook his head and closed the folder. Suddenly, Ted ran in. "Hey, radio's going crazy. You guys should hear this."

 **Marion**

"The Sharpshooter!" Marion exclaimed. "Of course!" Vinnie frowned. They had encountered the Sharpshooter once in their missions and the result was disastrous. They were in a skirmish with a Flying Circus scout team and were about to finish them off when a sniper began picking them down. When there were only a few of them left, the sniper turned to the Flying Circus members. What stuck in Marion's mind was the random presence of a dog running through the battle field. "So… the Sharpshooter's still active. Interesting."

 **Seattle**

Soon, the screams faded as whoever was left tried to run. The Rogues were trying to regroup while the ShadowCorps thugs were running home. Seattle shook her head sadly. "What was that?" Gold scowled. "The Sharpshooter."

 **Bonnie**

Foxy's face was unreadable as he listened to the radio calls from Shadowcorps. The thugs were on an open channel and were engaged with a Rogue Fighter's defense team. Now, the fight was mostly over, with the group's retreating and regrouping. Foxy shook his head before turning to Freddy. "Red and Blue are the most dangerous vigilantes, Nightstalker and Shadowrunner are the most feared, but Sharpshooter? Sharpshooter's a damned public enemy… to Vigilantes and Gangsters alike."

Suddenly, the pink rabbit from yesterday had ran in. "Hey, Captain, we've got two injured civilians, medics are already with them." Foxy swore and followed her out. Freddy was deep in thought and turned to Ted. "Has anyone ever tried to approach the Sharpshooter?" Ted nodded. "Tried and failed. We have recorded a few members from Flying Circus, Rogues, and Purple Legion try to make contact with them, but they never respond." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Why would you ever want to ally yourself with a lunatic like that?" Tim shrugged. "Well, we're all lunatics ourselves, aren't we?"

 **Foxy**

Foxy followed Rachel into the impromptu medical wing set up in a corner of the airfield. "Fritz and I found them as we responded to a shootout. She told us her friend was injured and asked us for help. Picked an empty gun off of her, she hasn't said anything yet." Rachel pointed to a room where a young yellow chicken sat. "Her friend's with the medics, she's shot up pretty badly. The chicken's wallet identifies her as Tara Charity Hawthorne." Foxy nodded. "Thank you, Rachel." Foxy entered the room where the chicken sat, nodding to the policeman guarding her.

After the policeman left, Foxy leaned against a table, picking up the report a medic had left. "Shot in the leg, huh?" The chicken said nothing. "Tara, was it? Looks like you and your friend were in quite a fight." Tara sighed and glanced nervously out the window. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked. Foxy nodded. "We've got the best medics here. She'll be fine. So, how exactly did you and your friend get caught up in this shootout? My officers tell me it was getting pretty ugly out there."

Tara was silent for a moment. "We were… making a delivery when we were attacked. I kept a gun just in case, but we were both hurt before your officers showed up. Maggie was hit a lot more than I was, though." Foxy scribbled something on his notepad. "Maggie, you said? Is that your friend?" Tara nodded. Foxy closed his notepad. "Alright, thank you. Sit tight, we'll keep you posted on Maggie's condition."

Foxy left the room, turning to Rachel and Fritz. "Keep an eye on her. I don't like this, something's not adding up." Fritz nodded. "We went back for the bodies, looks like most of them were shot by a high powered rifle. Definitely not something a deliveryman would carry around in the back of her truck. Also, we found no evidence of what it was they were supposed to be delivering." Foxy frowned. "Keep an officer posted at the door. We don't know who she is or who she's working with. Don't let her contact anyone."

 **Chica**

Chica slammed her fist into the table in frustration. Her finest field agent had gone missing, Purple Legion was headed their way, and she had just lost a squad to the Sharpshooter. Chica took a deep breath before turning to Jeremy and Tim. "Pull everyone back. If we're going to hold our ground, we need everyone we can get. Mangle's going to have to take care of herself. I want a secure perimeter around the museum. That's going to be our center. Shoot anyone you see on sight. We can't afford to take any chances."

 **Aideen**

Aideen took a deep breath and focused. She was kneeling in an alleyway by the museum. There was a squad of Rogues patrolling nearby. Aideen was pretty sure they would just shoot her if they saw her, without asking questions. She waited for the squad to pass before darting forward. She ran up the steps and into the museum. As she slowly pushed open the door, she felt a brief surge of nostalgia. It had been a long time since she was last here.

In the lobby of the museum was a large fossil, reconstructed to form the shape of an ancient dinosaur. There was a ticket booth nearby with the window shattered. Old signs hung around, directing absent people to the various exhibits. Despite the eerie feeling, the museum looked rather well-kept. Aideen pulled her cap over her eyes, taking out her knives and carefully moved through the room. There were strange marks on the ground, as if something had been dragged across the floor.

Aideen followed the tracks through the various exhibits, in the process dodging a few security lasers. She noticed a few security cameras but was able to dodge them. The tracks stopped at an elevator. Aideen was deciding where to go next when she heard an acoustic guitar playing. The sound appeared to be coming from the basement. She pressed the button on the elevator, unsure of what to expect next.

 **Ganache**

Ganache strummed his guitar, trying to relax. Ever since the Rogues had warned him, he began to worry. His eyes drifted over to the strange device that he stole and wondered if the Purple Legion was finally coming back for it. He was trying to figure out what it was, but he lacked the mechanical knowledge. His attention was snapped back when he heard the elevator bell ding. He lay down his guitar and grabbed his katana, inching towards the elevator. He heard the doors slide open and ducked into a corner, ready to attack.

 **Aideen**

Aideen carefully left the elevator. She exchanged her knives for her longbow, scoping out the area carefully. The basement had many different rooms with different hallways, each offering a hiding place for whoever was hiding there. She followed the tracks through a maze of rooms before entering a larger room. The tracks stopped, right in front of a dolly. On the table was a mechanical device, which appeared to be some sort of energy generator. The table was cluttered with other objects, including an acoustic guitar. As Aideen neared the bale, she suddenly heard the creak of floorboards. She whirled around and saw a chocolate brown rabbit charging towards her, a katana is his hand. Aideen swung her bow above her head in an instant, just as the rabbit brought his katana down. The impact nearly broke the bow, and Aideen was knocked a little bit backwards. She grabbed her knife, charging at the rabbit. The rabbit blocked the blow and swiped at her. Aideen ducked and leaped onto the table. Who was this guy?

From the table, Aideen jumped towards the rabbit, who fell back. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted. He brought his sword up, ready to strike. Aideen slashed with her knife, and the rabbit moved to block it. Aideen suddenly kicked the sword out of his hand. "Who am I? Who are you?" she challenged. The rabbit growled. "I live here, you're the one who broke in!" Aideen lowered her knife. He had a point. "I heard something, so I came to check it out. What do you mean you live here?" The rabbit sighed in frustration. "I mean I live here! I don't have a house, so I've been saying here." Aideen pointed to the generator. "What's that?" The rabbit shrugged. "I don't know, I stole it off of some guys dressed in purple." Aideen lowered her knife. She knew there was someone living in the museum, but she hadn't expected him to be a vigilante.

"Alright… listen, if you really did that, how do know you're not a gangster?" The rabbit rolled his eyes. "I don't even know if you're a gangster. You're the one who broke in here." Aideen sheathed her knife. "I came here to warn you. Those people you stole this… thing from. And they're mad." The rabbit shrugged again. "So?" Aideen turned and walked to the elevator. "So becareful. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

 **Ganache**

As the girl entered the elevator, Ganache grabbed his sword from the ground. He would have to run through his security systems and figure out how the girl got in. He sighed as he eyed the device on the table warily. Maybe this was more trouble than it was really worth.

 **Ganache and the Sharpshooter belongs to** **Platinumfire**

 **Aideen belongs to** **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon**

 **Seattle is a technical advisor who works with Red and Blue, she appeared back in chapter 2 if you forgot.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Kyle**

Vic walked into the room, a cigarette in one hand. Dorothy was close behind. "Ya done yet?" Kyle nodded, "Yeah, just finishing up here." Vic nodded. "Hurry up, we've got the trucks loaded." Vic put out his cigarette in the ashtray on Kyle's desk and walked out. Kyle sunk into his chair, staring at the map on his desk. He opened a hidden compartment and took out a radio. After making a quick message he put it back in its hiding spot and opened a drawer, removing a pistol. After loading it, Kyle slid it into his holster and left the office.

 **Buster**

Buster blew some dust off of his hat, wiping the rest away. He was sitting on a flatbed truck with some other Flying Circus soldiers, waiting for new orders. Raz was near by, inspecting her playing cards while other soldiers were checking their weapons. "The devil are we waiting for?" Buster wondered. A soldier shrugged. "The word from Thorn probably." Suddenly, a door opened and Beck, Circ, Elric, and Natalie walked in. "Comrades! Now is the time! We move now! _Bystro_!"

At Natalie's command, the dozen or so flatbed trucks started their engines, leaving the warehouse, taking the soldiers to the battlefield. As Buster looked back, he thought he saw a forlorn look in Natalie's face as she hopped on a truck.

 **Red**

"Red!" Red put down the book he was reading. Gold had run into the room, Seattle behind him. "We've got word! Flying Circus and Purple Legion have started moving!" Red nodded, turning to Blue and Minette. "That's our cue. Let's move out."

 **Marion**

Marion stood in the front of the room, arms folded, watching Vinnie brief a squad of Masks. "Our so-called allies are making their advances on the museum, as are our enemies. Our mission will be surveillance, and surveillance only." A smile slowly formed on Marion's face. His mind was beginning to form a plan.

 **Nightstalker**

Victor opened the door the house he was living in. He was still dressed in his security guard uniform, having just finished his day job. Throwing his coat in the corner, he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he pulled out a soda, Asena walked into the room. The folder Freddy gave them was tucked under her arm. "Hey. Are we going up to the museum tonight?" Victor shrugged. "Sure, why not. Might be good to know what we're getting ourselves into."

 **Foxy**

The room was full of policemen. Everyone knew that something was happening, and everyone was wondering what they were going to do about it. Foxy stood in the front of the room, watching the men under his command. "Alright, gentlemen. Listen up. We have noticed a large amount of activity focused around the museum. As this part of town is still populated, we are going in to do what we can." There were some murmurs in the room, except for Ted, who nodded in approval. It was rare they ever did anything to interfere in the vigilante-gang war. "Alright now, let's move!"

 **Jenny**

"You alright?" Jenny snapped out of her thoughts to turn her attention to Mike. "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried." Aideen walked in. "Worried about what?" Jenny sighed. "I don't know, I'm just worried that something is going to happen soon." Mike and Aideen exchanged glances. "Don't worry, Jenny. We're here." Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I know…"

 **?**

In a dilapidated apartment, a girl walked over to her balcony. A dog bowl sat in the corner of the room, a white german shepherd (pet dog, not anthro. Just roll with it) sitting in front of it. The girl held a cup of coffee in her hands, walking past a rifle sitting on its rack. She stepped out onto the balcony, staring out over the city. From the balcony, she had a great vantage point of the museum. She knew because she had scoped out the area several times. As she sipped her coffee, the city lights fell in front of her, making a beautiful landscape.

 **Freddy**

As the old, squeaky door to the precinct shut, Freddy made his way back to his apartment. He found Bonnie waiting outside. "Hey, you sure you want to do this?" Freddy grumbled to himself. "Yes, Bonnie. I know I want to do this, it really isn't different from what I do every night." Bonnie shook his head. "No, it's different. This is more complicated than anything you've ever done." Freddy rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, Bonnie. If I don't, who will?"

 **Chica**

Tim and Jeremy stood behind their commander. Chica stood at the window, still as a statue. He arms were folded across her chest as she stared into nothing. After a while, she spoke. "Well, whatever happens is going to happen tonight. Better get ourselves ready."

 **Tara**

The yellow chicken paced the room impatiently. She was not allowed to leave, an whenever she asked someone about Mangle she would get brushed off. Tara sighed, resting in a chair. Something was about to happen, something that could potentially destroy the Rouge Fighters, but she had no way to warn them. Tara had never been more frustrated in her life.

 **Ganache**

Ganache finished polishing his katana, sheathing it. He gave a frustrated groan and sank into a chair. His instincts told him to run, but he decided against it. He would stay. On the table, the machine sat, glistening in the moonlight.

 **-= End Part 1 =-**

 **Sorry, bit of a filler chapter here. I just used this chapter to show where everyone stands at this point. Parts are just thrown in every 10 chapters so I can divide things a little better. OC submissions are still open, BUT any OCs submitted now (again, please submit by PM) might not appear until part 3.**

 **Kyle belongs to Kylefazbear**

 **Dorothy belongs to 111 (guest)**

 **Buster belongs to noahjacksich**

 **Raz belongs to JLStudios**

 **Red belongs to me**

 **Blue belongs to me**

 **Seattle belongs to me**

 **Minette belongs to Zenasreyes**

 **Nightstalker belongs to Victor John Foxfire**

 **Shadowrunner belongs to Victor John Foxfire**

 **Jenny belongs to JJBALLONBOY**

 **Aideen belongs to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon**

 **The Sharpshooter belongs to Platinumfire**

 **Ganache belongs to Platinumfire**

 **All other characters (except Vinnie, who is based off of a character from Five Nights at Candy's by Emil Ace Mako) belong to Scott Cawthon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Museum**

 **Red: North Roof**

The night was strangely calm. Red was scouting the area below the museum's roof. Seeing it clear, he regrouped with Blue, Minette, Gold, and Seattle. "Streets look clear. Let's get moving." With that, the group headed towards the staircase.

 **Foxy: Main Entrance**

Foxy was leaning against the wall with his back. A large group of armored policemen had surrounded the area. Foxy turned to his men. "Alright boys, this is it. Let's show them our mettle. Shoot anyone with a gun on sight, we don't have time to differentiate between vigilantes and gangsters." He nodded to Rachel, who kicked the door in. "Go, go, go!"

 **Chica: West Wing**

The Rogue Fighters had set up a command post in the Western wing of the museum, formerly dedicated to dinosaurs. There were various Fighters stationed around the museum, ready for siege. Chica stood in front of a pile of radios, at a makeshift command post. Everyone was tense, ready for something to happen.

 **Kyle: South Roof**

The Purple Legion soldiers scaled ladders from the rear, entering the southern roof. Dorothy and Vic were leading in the front, looking for any resistance. Kyle was at the rear, nervously eyeing the ground far below the roof. He desperately hoped they wouldn't run into the Flying Circus and blow his cover.

 **Buster: East Entrance**

"So there are 4 entrances?" Beck nodded. "We're here, at the East Entrance. We don't know how the Rogues are set up inside, but we have to keep an eye on the other entrances for the gangs. Our goal is the basement, which is where Thorn thinks the device is." Buster let out a low whistle. Other Flying Circus soldiers shook their heads. The task seemed impossible. "Well, enough standing around. Let's move!"

 **Dirk: Rear Entrance**

The gangsters were chattering loudly as they stood by the entrance. Dirk sighed. They were cocky and unprofessional, but they were expendable. That's why they used them. Clipsy snapped the lock off of the door with a pair of bolt cutters. "Alright, let's get them boys."

 **Marion: Nearby Rooftop**

The group of Masks were at a nearby building, watching the museum below. Marion stood, observing the squadron. He had an idea earlier, and he was putting together a plan. He only had pieces of information, but it was enough. More than enough.

 **Nightstalker: Nearby Rooftop**

Victor stood on the roof's ledge. The museum was below him, lying in the square center of his view. There were no cars in the streets; no one was dumb enough to drive around a gangster ridden city at night. Victor did see, however, a few vans parked near the back of the museum. "Looks like someone's here already," he commented to Asena, who was nearby. "Let's stay here until something happens."

 **Aideen: Orphanage**

The orphanage was finally quiet, as the kids drifted off to sleep. Aideen sat in the kitchen, staring out the window. Mike was making coffee, and Jenny was asleep already. "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?" Aideen squinted at the museum, thinking she saw figures on the roof. "If anything happens over there, you think we'll be safe?" Mike shrugged. "Let's hope so."

 **Freddy: West Entrance**

"What museum needs 4 entrances?" Bonnie grumbled as he walked up the steps. Freddy rolled his eyes. "Well, it makes a stealthy entrance easier." He drew his cutlass and slashed the chain around the doors. He pulled the door open and turned to Bonnie. "After you."

 **Battle for the Roof: Red and Blue v. Purple Legion**

 **Red**

As the group neared the stairwell, Blue suddenly held up her arm, causing everyone to freeze. In front of them, figures were moving, walking towards them. The moonlight illuminated their purple uniforms. Red smirked and nodded to his group.

 **Vic**

The Purple Legion soldiers walked across the roof, heading to the stairwell. Suddenly, one of the soldiers shouted. "Hey!" There was a whizzing sound, and the soldier took an arrow the throat. The soldiers quickly raised their guns and formed a defensive position. Vic took point, aiming his pistol into the dark. "Show yourself!" he barked. A figure leaped onto one of the ventilators. "Red." The fox flashed a smile. "Greetings bastards!" The soldiers opened fire.

 **Red**

Red dodged the bullets skillfully. Blue and Minette fired a volley of arrows, while Gold and Seattle lay down fire from their assault rifles. There were shouts from the Purple Legion soldiers as they ran about.

 **Blue**

As Blue fired arrows, she saw the girl from the gas station. The girl charged towards her. Blue drew her sword. The roof was soon filled with clanging as the two locked blades. Dorothy gave a quick stab, which Blue dodged. She spun and slashed at Dorothy. Dorothy growled, locking eyes with her enemy.

 **Vic**

Vic growled, firing at Seattle and Gold before being forced to duck from Minette's arrows. Vic shook his head, glancing at his soldiers. "On me!" he shouted. He grabbed Kyle. "Come on, let's get to the objective." Vic waved over a squad of soldiers, and the group took off down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 12: A Wild Update Appears!

"Hey Red?" Red was rudely pulled from his sleep by a voice. "What? Is it time?" He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Uh, no." Red groaned as he sank back against the wall he was leaning on, glaring at Blue.

The museum was filled with people, who were chatting and wandering around bored. Natalie leaned against a wall on the far side, chatting with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy and Ted were arguing with Circ, Beck, and Vinnie about some pointless thing while Vic, Marion, and Gold were playing cards.

"How is it not time? It's been what, months now?" Minette shrugged. "Sounds right." She sheathed the sword she was polishing, tossing the rag back to Ganache. "I'm getting tired of waiting," Buster grumbled as he stormed past, glaring at Nightstalker and Shadowrunner.

"Ugh… what was it you wanted to ask me, Blue?" Blue sighed. "What do you think happens when we die?" Red was silent. "I try not to think about that. What I do want to think about is when the hell we're actually going to do something."

"Then wonder not," an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone in the museum froze. A figure was standing on the banister. With a leap, the red fox jumped into the center of the room, a laptop under his arm. "Crimson Fox?!" Crimson nodded.

Seattle stood up slowly. "Does this mean…?" Crimson smiled. "It means exactly what you think it means. Gear up, boys. This story isn't dead yet."

 **A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. It has literally been months since I touched this story, and for some reason, I chose to start writing again right after school started. I'm smart. Anyways, I'll do my best to get off my lazy arse and put out a chapter for you guys, so stay tuned!**

 **(Not canon)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Battle of the East Hall**

 **Natalie**

The museum was still. The team of Flying Circus soldiers moved swiftly, searching for the basement door. The West hall used to house spacious exhibits of varying historical relevance, but now stood empty. The soldiers moved carefully, their eyes flickering about nervously. As they entered a main exhibit room, Natalie was aware of a group of men and anthros, aiming their weapons at them. As the Flying Circus soldiers raised their weapons, Circ called for them to wait. There were footsteps in the hall.

Suddenly, a sound echoed from the hallway that sent a chill down Natalie's spine: the unmistakable sound of somebody racking a shotgun. Down the hall, behind a barricade of display cases, a man in a blue uniform popped his head up, leveling his double barreled shotgun at the group. "Freeze where you are!" He barked.

"Rogue?" Beck whispered, her hand resting on her pistol. Natalie nodded. "LIsten! We are not your enemies!" Beck shouted. "The hell you aint!" The man spat back. "Aw, come on man! We've got the numbers! What, you're going to blast us all with that shotgun?" Buster shouted. "It isn't me you've gotta be worried about," The man smirked, "It's him."

 **Tim**

The rabbit, who was hidden on the balcony, had aimed his sniper's crosshairs right at Natalie's head. "Gotcha," he smirked. "It's not me you've gotta be worried about," Jeremy said, "It's him." Tim pulled the trigger.

 **Raz**

Even before the sniper shot reached her ears, Raz had figured out what was happening. She tossed her playing card with precision, the metal card slicing the bullet in half. The two halves split off, one embedding itself in a stone pillar and the other hitting a case.

Several Rogue Fighters popped up from their hidden locations, opening fire. The Flying Circus members scattered for cover. "We're wasting time," Beck growled. "Follow me!" She shouted as she ran down the hall, Raz and Buster following.

 **Meanwhile: Battle of the West Hall**

 **Clipsy**

The gangsters flinched as gunshots erupted around the museum. "Hmph. Looks like we're not alone," Dirk remarked as he flipped his knife open. Dirk was eager for a chance to fight Red again. The two had a score to settle, as Clipsy understood it. "Whatever. You know what Vic wants us to do." As the gang advanced down the museum's west hall, Clipsy wondered what Vic was trying to do. Surely there was a reason that nearly every gang and vigilante in the city had shown up. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a gangster crumpled to the ground.

Down the hall stood a bear in a black hood and a rabbit in a trenchcoat and fedora, holding a smoking pistol. "Great. Must be a few stray vigilantes," Dirk scoffed. "Kill 'em." The gangsters surged forward, firing and yelling.

 **Freddy**

As the gangsters attacked, Freddy drew his sword, keeping his eyes on the two faction leaders.A gangster lunged at him, stabbing with his penknife. Freddy easily dodged and slammed his hilt into the gangster's head. Dodging a bullet, Freddy grabbed the pen knife and the threw it, landing it in the gangster's throat. As Freddy neared the black rabbit, he was suddenly aware that the bear had vanished.

Freddy instinctively ducked as someone slashed at him with a butterfly knife. Whirring, Freddy found himself face to face with Dirk. Dirk twirled his knife in his hand. "Well, well, well. Haven't seen you around here before." Freddy blocked as Clipsy swung at him with his rifle's stock. Before Freddy could change his stance, Dirk had shoved him to the ground. Gunfire forced him to roll away before he could stab at Freddy, as Bonnie had run over.

Abruptly, the doors at the far end of the hall burst open. "Police! Everyone down!"

 **Foxy**

The SWAT members surged into the room as the gangsters whirled around. "Don't stand there, you idiots!" Shouted Clipsy. The gangsters ran around, some shooting at the policemen while others bolted. Freddy took advantage of the gangster's confusion and tripped Dirk, sending him crashing to the ground. Clipsy fired his rifle, driving Freddy and Bonnie away from his friend. Foxy ran over to Freddy, firing his pistol at the gang leaders.

As the officers began forcing gangsters to the ground, Foxy couldn't help but remember the time when Freddy was one of them. Abruptly, Clipsy and Dirk ran down the hallways. "They're the ones we want," Bonnie said as he reloaded his pistols. "Let's get them!" Freddy nodded and ran down the hall. "Freddy, Wait!" Foxy cursed as the vigilante disappeared. "Damn that bear."

 **Outside**

The doors crashed open as two Shadowcorps thugs ran out. "What the hell man? Why are the cops here?" One of them panted. The other shrugged. "I don't know, man. Come on, let's get out of here." Before they could move, A shadowy form leaped onto them.

 **Nightstalker**

The first thug raised his submachine gun, but Victor slashed at his throat with his Kodachi. Before the other thug could retaliate, Victor drew his Fatebringer revolver and shot him twice. As the body hit the ground, Asena joined him. "Looks like that Freddy guy was right," she observed as gunshots rang out from inside the museum. "Guess so." The doors burst open again, and several more thugs ran out. "Wonder what these guys are so scared of?" Asena asked as she drew her pistol. Before she could fire, a series of sniper shots rang out, dropping the thugs to the ground. "What the hell?!"

 **Aideen**

"Is it safe?" Jenny whispered. Aideen shook her head. "I don't think so. Stay low." Aideen crept over to a closet at the far end of the orphanage. As soon as they heard gunshots, Mike, Aideen, and Jenny had moved the kids to the basement. Aideen grabbed her long bow. As she headed for the door, she heard Mike call out to her. "Wait for me!" Aideen shook her head. "Stay here, with Jenny." Mike paused. "What?"

"It's dangerous out there," Aideen said. "But you're going." Aideen sighed. "I don't have time to argue. Just stay here, keep the kids safe." With that, Aideen ran out into the street.

The first thing she saw were a group of gangsters bursting out of the museum's doors. Before she got there, however, two figures had jumped down and killed them both. As Aideen approached them, more gangsters ran out of the museum. Before she could react, sharp gunshots rang through the night.

 **Shadowrunner**

Asena looked around, eyeing the dark rooftops, searching for the sniper that had just killed the Shadowcorps thugs. "Damn, they're good," she exclaimed. "Asena."

"Where the hell are they?"

"Asena." Asena turned to see Victor staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Don't move." Asena looked down to see a red dot aimed at her chest.

 **?**

Standing on her apartment's balcony, the Sharpshooter smiled as she picked the wolf in her scope. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a flash of movement caught her attention. She snapped her rifle to the right and fired.

 **Nightstalker**

As the rifle fired, Victor tackled Asena to the ground. The two sat up, relieved to find that they were still alive "What happened?" Asena asked. "She switched targets, I think." Victor responded as he tried to trace the shot. "To who?"

 **Aideen**

Aideen had thought the shot was aimed at her. She slowly stood up, trying to figure out what the sniper had been shooting at. Hearing a groan behind her, she turned around to see a man bent over on the ground. "Mike?!"

 **A/N: The plot thickens… First chapter after 3 or so months on hiatus, so it's pretty bad and unedited. Speaking of editing, I haven't really been putting much of a focus on editing. If you notice a typo, please let me know so I can fix it. Also, I know this story has a lot of plotholes. I'm just trying to get this thing moving along quickly and making it up as I go.**

 **Next chapter soon (hopefully)**

 **All oc's belong to their original creators, I'm too lazy to list them all right now.**


	15. Woah

God, it's been a while. Since I've visited this site since I've written for this fandom... since I've thought about FNAF or at all. On a whim today, I decided to pop in and check things out.

Ah, Vigilance. Why I decided to write a story with over 20 different perspectives... I don't know. It was a blast though, writing your guys' OC's. Looking back now, I do regret not finishing this or Wings. But now? It's been over 2 years. I had a plan, but I've long forgotten where I wanted this story to go. Same story with Wings. Besides, I moved on from FNAF a while ago.

But... going over this story, remembering how annoying it is to publish a new chapter on this site... it brings back memories. And... and it makes me wonder. Is anyone still out there? I'm not sure if there is. I think everyone's done with the series now, and I don't mind. It had it's run, but it's gotten to a point where even Scott has grown tired of it.

I don't intend on finishing this or Wings. And I realize I never posted a formal goodbye, but I don't think I need to. My email's still linked to this site, so I still get emails whenever something happens here. So I guess I won't be leaving, but I'll probably stop writing.

But hey, if there is anyone out there, feel free to hit me up! I'm on a few discord servers, I've written for fimfiction, and I'm on Wattpad too. So... come find me? I guess?

Aw, to hell with it. Thank you all, for everything. It's been fun, FNAF, but I guess all good things come to an end.

Till next time,

Crimson Fox


End file.
